


losing touch

by kinnoth



Series: sleep cycle [2]
Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoth/pseuds/kinnoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4.13 in the morning and I can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing touch

**Author's Note:**

> er. the indefinite POV is intentional. right then.

It's 4.13 in the morning and I can't sleep. I miss you. And before you ask, no, it's not because of that that I'm up writing longhand in a bleedin' bit of serviette at 4 in the bleeding morning. I just thought I should bring that up.

I say you mean a great deal to me and I do mean it; it's at times like this where I need to make that abundantly clear. It's distance that softens the obsessiveness of love into longing at once more understandable and still more pathetic. (There I go again, getting the point all muddled in poetry.)

The thing is, it's always about you. Every personality I step into when I write, it's always you on the other side, your incarnations I address, I lament, I serenade. Here, now, 4am in the morning and I don't know where I am, whose head I'm in - yours, mine, someone else's entirely.

I miss you. I need to make that clear.

Because the alternative confession I could be (should be) making is just too trite, too hackneyed and insincere to be ever directed towards you. I need to make that clear.

I wish you were here, but longing makes angels of us all. You're no angel. Nor demon neither. You don't haunt my sleep. You're you and you're home and I'm some place else, wishing for my feet to start moving again in the direction towards you. Towards home. And maybe then I'll be able to sleep.


End file.
